A Bittersweet Tale
by LovingPillow
Summary: Danger arises in the virtual world and now it's up to Yumi to save her friends but what happens to her? What will happen afterwards?


Chapter 1  
Is it the end, or just the beginning?

It was the first time I ever felt so _heartbroken_, an aching jab was adding to the hurt. What I saw, was Odd holding Aelita's hand as he called her _princess_.

"Guys! Get Aelita to the tower! But watch out-Company's heading your way!" Jeremie shouted at us, we all got out our weapons and I rushed towards one of the tarantulas heading towards Aelita, "Yumi!" I heard Ulrich shout in worry after a laser hit me, losing 40 life points, I ignored the dreading feeling crawling up my spines and I raised my fans and sliced it down on the eye.

"Aelita! Are you alright?" Odd asked his princess as he helped her up from behind the rocks, I stood up and put away my fans as I turned to face Aelita. "Aelita, Odd, Yumi! Watch out!" Ulrich shouted while he was busy fighting two hornets by himself.

"Yumi! I upgraded your fans so that they can now block megatanks attacks!" I heard Jeremie inform and I took out my fans-which looked different, and raised it in front of me in an X form. I turned my head and gestured Odd to take Aelita away just as the megatank arrived and blast its attack.

I was having trouble keeping my hold of my fans as it reached me, "Oh no, guys! I just got an error! Do not de-virtualize you guys! If you lose all your life points, you'll be gone forever!" Jeremie shouted and I watched as another megatank stopped in front of Odd and Aelita, my eyes widened and I rushed towards the two while bringing my fans out in front of me.

"Run!" I shouted to the two after I stopped in front of them in time and blocked the attack, "More monsters are heading your way, Yumi!" Ulrich informed me after I defeated the megatanks, I didn't have enough time to block the attack heading for my back, because a hornet had hit me with its laser, making me lose 20 life points.

"Yumi, you have only 40 life points left, if you get attacked two more times, you'll be gone forever!" Jeremie said, worried. 'As long as I protect him, it will be alright for me.' I thought and rushed towards the krabs that were ganging up on Odd and Aelita.

"Yumi! Are you insane?!" Ulrich shouted as he spotted me running past him, "No, I'm sane." I answered back and threw my fans on the krabs eyes, I stopped and waited for my fans to return to me, but a laser caught them and now I had no weapons to defend the others or myself.

'How am I going to fight with no weapon?' I thought and Ulrich stood in front of me, "Yumi, just stay alive for now. We'll get Aelita to the tower and then we'll take a return trip back to the past." He said and motioned for Aelita to run towards the tower.

Odd guarded her way there and from the corner of my eye, I spotted a megatank heading its way towards them. 'Sorry Ulrich, I got to protect someone important to me.' I thought and sneaked away once Ulrich was looking in front of him to spot any new monsters.

He was distracted, they all were, and I was the only one able to block the attack... However, as I reached the two and stood there, I felt my hands missing something... 'My fans!' My eyes widened as I forgotten that I now had no weapons left.

"Yumi, Aelita, Odd! Get out of there!" Jeremie shouted just as the megatank began its laser, however... "Too late..." I muttered and the laser hit me, 'At least I got to protect them... I have no regrets now.'

"No, Yumi!" I heard Aelita and Ulrich shout.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Aelita! / Princess! Go to the tower this instant! We'll distract this megatank." Both Ulrich and Odd shouted at Aelita, she made a run for it and wiped away her tears for Yumi, "I'm sorry Yumi..." she muttered and finally made it inside the tower.

_Meanwhile..._

Odd and Ulrich were both dodging the attacks that may cost them their lives, just like it did to Yumi. "If only I had been watching!" Ulrich blamed himself and Odd nodded, too speechless to make a jab to the open wound.

The tower then turned white and the travel back to the past began.


End file.
